Belysmir
Belysmir is a kingdom on the west lobe of The North. Noted for wine-making and the massive port city of Baranport. Belysmir is a kingdom, originally feudal in nature, but the system has become loose as times have been prosperous. Military power is centralized with the monarch. Towns and villages (nearly all of which are agrarian) are supplied with military protection from the throne in exchange for taxes, usually paid as foodstuffs and related products. Some towns maintain their own militia as well, but the Crown ignores this as it hasn’t caused any problem yet. Town leaders and regional overlords are nobility. Most are fiercely loyal to the throne. Economics and Politics The port city of Baranport has grown into one of the largest cities in the world. It is ruled by Prince Arnet, the king’s brother. Baranport is a bustling, modern city with a mixture of many races. Most residents of Baranport have never seen the rest of Belysmir and vice versa. Belysmir’s economy is based on agriculture. Grains, fruits, wine, and ale are all produced in abundance. Some Belysmirian wine is prized as the world’s best by discerning folks across the continent. Climate is warm in the summer and rather mild in winter, much like France. The king’s castle and keep are at Baranhold. The current monarch is King Felent. He is unmarried but has a bastard child by an unknown mother. The child’s name is Karin, and she is a young adult. There is a Dwarf colony to the north in the saddle of the Arkhan Mountains (White Mountains). The dwarves mine copper, silver, and some gems. They trade frequently with towns throughout Belysmir and travel through the kingdom to engage in trade at Baranport. Most of Belysmir is friendly with the dwarves, and more often than not, the proprietor of a smithy in any given town will be a dwarf. Customs and Traditions Religion is important to Belysmirians. The Kingdom endorses monotheism, with Junir being the one god. In most cases he is simply referred to as “God”, but it’s understood the wider world knows him as Junir (often seen as a god of farming, harvest, food, and health). Nearly every town will have a church or small temple dedicated to God. Worship of other gods is not openly persecuted or forbidden, but it is generally looked down upon. Baranport does have temples to other deities, but none are prominent. There is a remarkably grand temple to God in Baranport. Legend holds that God blessed the land of Belysmir and made it fertile with his own tears when his daughter Mira was slain by an ancient red dragon in the elder days. Rain is sometimes called “tears” because of this, and it’s considered poor form to ever complain about rain. The Feast of Mira is a solemn holy day for Belysmirian clerics. (November 30). Clerics fast from food and drink for the day, many spend the entire day in prayer. The symbol of Mira, an azure teardrop against a grape leaf, is seen in churches and sometimes even on barns. Any symbolism involving red dragons is considered swastika-level evil. The swamps to the north and east are known as a dangerous place full of monsters. Swamps are considered evil. Rumors often speak of lizardmen. Bullywugs are known to live there and have been seen by many northerners. To the south and west is a hilly, less arable land known as Flana. A population of Halflings inhabit two of the large valleys there. Halflings are not commonly seen in Belysmir and are considered to be relatively useless. Other holidays include Firofest on the fall equinox (preparing for the harvest), Goffest on the winter solstice (celebrating a successful harvest), and Baran Day in late spring as the traditional King’s birthday. Category:Location Category:Kingdom